


Playtime

by Anonwrite



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Home Life, PWP, Quintis - Freeform, Smut, Toys, it doesn't go the way they expected, married, there really are no appropriate tags for this, they decide to play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonwrite/pseuds/Anonwrite
Summary: It's their one year anniversary and Toby discovers another secret Happy has kept from him - but this time, it's a good secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...this is what happens when late night conversations get out of hand and you keep a bottle of wine close. I really don't know what to say. I hope you enjoy it! :-)
> 
> And thanks to Maggie for literally everything, if it wasn't for our conversation, this would've never happened. (And thanks for the creeping, you're the best at it! Haha)

“Hey Hap, baby,” Toby called out from his office, “Do you know where my medical journals are?”

“What?” she called out softly. 

Toby sighed and walked out to the living room, the sight in front of him warming his heart, a smile pulling at his lips. Happy was propped up in the corner of the couch, nursing his four month old daughter, a loving smile on her face as she gently ran her finger up and down her cheek. At that moment, Grace made a small squeak and kicked her legs out, indicating she was almost done. Toby made his way over to them and kissed Happy's forehead before leaning down to kiss Grace’s small head. Born a month early, she was still extremely small for her age and they thanked their blessings every day that, despite the complications at birth, everyone was healthy and safe. 

“I asked if you knew where my medical journals were,” he said again, lowering his voice to not startle Grace. 

“Aren't they are the garage?” she whispered. 

He shook his head, “No, my set for here. They should be in my office, but they're not.”

Happy thought for a moment, “There's still a few unpacked boxes in the closet. Check there.”

Toby rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath as he went to the bedroom, “Why the hell do we still have unpacked boxes?”

They had officially begun living together 18 months ago when they bought the house shortly after they got engaged, married for 12 of those months, and finding out about Grace, their honeymoon baby, just two months into their marriage. Yet they still hadn't found the time to finish unpacking. Toby sighed, but couldn't help chuckling at the state of their life. As much as they wanted a normal, settled life, they were never going to get it. 

He walked into the closet, but didn't see these boxes Happy was talking about. “Happy,” he yelled out again, “I don't see anything.”

“Just a second,” she called out softly. He knew she was rolling her eyes and mumbling something to Grace about her father being incompetent. 

He pushed aside some of their clothes, finally finding the unpacked boxes. “Never mind, Hap. I found them.”

He grabbed one and carried it out of the closet. It's one he didn't remember using during their move and was lighter than a box filled with journals should be, but he figured he should still check. Setting it on the bed, he started to lift the top off. 

“No!” Happy suddenly shrieked loudly, startling both Toby and Grace, who was perched on her shoulder being burped. 

Grace’s face crumpled and she let out a small whimper, a sure sign she was going to wail if nobody did anything. So Happy quickly began patting her back and bouncing up and down in a soothing pattern, softly shushing her until she quieted down. Toby watched on for a moment before turning back to the box on the bed.

“No, no, no,” Happy's shriek lowered to a panicked whisper as she rushed over to the bed, slamming the box shut on Toby's hands. 

“Ow, my phalanges,” Toby cried out, shaking his hands and giving Happy a questioning look, who was trying to hide the box behind her. He suddenly noticed something on the bed by the box and his eyes grew large as he exclaimed, “Wait, are those fuzzy handcuffs?”

Happy glanced behind her, her face growing bright pink as she quickly shoved the offending item back into the box. “Maybe,” she mumbled, not meeting his eye. 

Toby started laughing and tried to get back to the box to see what else was in it, but Happy blocked his path. 

“What else is in there, babe?” Toby asked, his curiosity growing by the second. 

“Nothing,” Happy squeaked a little too quickly and bit too high pitched. 

Toby tried to bite back his smile, but didn't succeed. “If nothing else is in there, then why won't you let me see it?”

“It's just some personal stuff, that's all,” she said, shifting on her feel, clearly uncomfortable. 

“Okay,” he said slowly, not quite believing her, “So where did you get the handcuffs?”

She cleared her throat, “Paige.”

Toby barked out a laugh, “Paige?”

She nodded, “She gave them to me as a joke when we got engaged. Something about how normal girls do things like that. I don't know. I didn't understand it.” She paused for a second, but before Toby could open his mouth to ask more questions, she placed Grace on his chest, “Speaking of Paige, she's going to be here soon to pick her up for the weekend. So take your daughter and go get her ready.”

Toby brushed his lips against Grace’s dark hair and turned to walk away, adding over his shoulder, “I know what you're doing. Don't think I'm going to forget that you're trying to hide something.”

“Oh shut up,” she said with an eye roll, taking the box in her hands to move it to a better hiding spot as soon as he left the room. She didn't know really why she had the box, it wasn't like she had ever used any of it contents. And she really didn't want to have that discussion with Toby - ever, even if he was her husband and she shared almost everything with him. 

Setting the box on the dresser, she took a peek inside, before quickly covering it again, a deep blush covering her face and chest. She couldn't believe Toby had almost discovered one of her best kept secrets, something she would die of embarrassment if he ever found out, something she never considered until she met him. Suddenly the feeling of need to hide away rushed through her as she thought of what Toby's reaction would be. He'd be freaked out, probably push her away and head for the hills. She couldn't let that happen, so a better hiding place for the box was a necessity. 

Toby's laugh and Grace’s coos floated into the room from where he was busy changing her in her nursery, pulling Happy from her mental freak out. She sighed, realizing she was being ridiculous. It wasn't a big deal and Toby would never do that to her. Hell, he'd probably be the one to encourage it. 

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang, momentarily distracting Happy as she rushed out of the room to get to the door. Opening the door, she saw Paige's excited smile and Ralph distracted by his tablet behind her. 

“Is Gracie girl ready for her weekend with Aunt Paige?” Paige asked, practically bouncing with excitement. 

She had been bugging Toby and Happy ever since they brought her home from the hospital to take her for the weekend. But Toby and Happy had been hesitant, unwilling to let her out of their sight for that long. Eventually though, Paige wore them down. They needed a break; just 24 hours of no crying baby, no waking up every two hours, no constantly having to clean spit up or dirty diapers. 

“Hey Doc, Paige is here. Are you and Grace almost ready?” Happy yelled out, gesturing Paige and Ralph inside. 

“We’re coming now,” Toby said happily, walking into the room with Grace in one arm and her diaper bag and overnight back on the other shoulder, “Miss Grace here is all ready for you two and is very excited.”

“Babies can't show excitement at this young of an age,” Ralph stated, walking over to Toby to get a look at Grace, “In actuality, it's your excitement that you're stating as Grace’s. Babies just don't have the mental-”

“Okay, Ralph,” Paige interrupted him with a laugh, “Why don't you take the bags from Toby and put them in the car? Grace and I will be out in just a few minutes.”

He nodded and grabbed the bags, heading out the door, as Happy went to the kitchen to get the pumped milk and Toby started kissing Grace goodbye. He was blowing a raspberry on her cheek when she suddenly let out a noise resembling a laugh. Toby looked down at her in surprise and then tried it again. Grace reacted the same way as she wiggled in his arms. 

“Happy,” Toby gasped when he saw her walking back in the room, “Grace laughed.”

Happy's eyes grew wide and she rushed over, shoving the bottled filled bag into Paige's hand, “No, she didn't.”

He grinned and nodded, showing her how her he got her to laugh. 

“I'm going to get you,” Happy whispered in that voice she only ever used for Grace, leaning into tickle her neck, getting her to laugh again. 

“Okay,” Paige said, slightly exasperated, “I get that you two are new parents who just saw their baby laugh for the first time and you're excited, but I think it's time for me to take the baby and leave. Ralph is probably wondering where I am. And besides, don't you two want some alone time? When's the last time you had this place to yourselves?”

A small pout formed in Happy's face. “But-” she began with a whine. 

Paige shook her head, “No, you two need time alone. I promise you, your baby is safe with me. Go have some adult fun. It's your one year anniversary for goodness sakes.”

Toby's eyes lit up, “Oh, we could use that gift Paige gave you that I found today, Hap. Spice things up a bit in the bedroom, not that I'm complaining or anything.”

Happy blushed, hiding it behind her hair as she bent down to buckle Grace into her carrier. 

Paige furrowed her brow slightly before opening her eyes wide, a grin covering her face. “You still have those?” she exclaimed, “I thought you would've thrown them out already, that they wouldn't have met the Happy Quinn, now Curtis, stamp of approval. The metal’s cheap and would snap in a second. Not like real handcuffs, let me tell you.”

“Okay,” Happy snapped a little too loudly, causing Grace to startle in her seat. She bent down and placed her hand on her head, gently rubbing her hair to keep her calm. “No, I didn't get rid of them, and no, we're not going to use them, Toby. I forgot all about them until Toby went snooping today. There’s a reason they were hidden in a box.”

“That's a shame,” Toby said mournfully, “it would've been fun and I wasn't snooping.”

Paige smirked at Toby, “Keep bugging her, I'm sure she'll give in. Who knows, maybe we'll have another Curtis nine months from now.”

Happy stood, the carrier hooked on her arm, “Yeah, not happening. Grace is enough for me.”

“For the moment,” Toby added, bending down to give her one last kiss. 

“For the moment,” Happy said gently, smiling softly as she watched Toby with Grace. 

“Okay now, sweet family time is over,” Paige said, reaching for the carrier, but Happy held it just out of her reach. 

“Hell no, Dineen, I'm putting her in the car.”

“Do you not trust me?”

Happy shook her head, “I don't trust anyone to put her in. Not even Toby.”

Toby smiled sheepishly, “It's true. If I do ever put her in, Haps always has to check it.”

Paige rolled her eyes, “Geniuses, so distrusting. Well, come on, Happy, let's get her in the car. Then you can come back in here and have some adult playtime with your hubby.”

Toby waggled his eyebrows, “Hurry back baby.”

It took Happy another ten minutes to finally let Paige drive off with Grace. She went over every minute of her schedule - sleeping, eating, tummy time, you name it, Happy made sure Paige knew what to do. When they did finally leave, Happy couldn't help but feel a little lost as she made her way back into the house, feeling not quite right without having Grace there with her. 

“Hey sweetheart, come here,” Toby called out teasingly to her from the bedroom when he heard the front door close. 

Happy couldn't help but smile as she made her way to him. It would be pretty nice to spend some alone time with her Doc, she had to admit to herself. It had been a long time since they could just leisurely do what they wanted to. Lately any alone time spent together was normally rushed or stolen kisses when no one was looking. 

“Happy,” Toby called for her again, the tone in his voice different than she had ever heard before. She couldn't place her finger on it. Was it excitement or love or surprise?

“I'm here, I'm here,” she said with a smile as she walked into their bedroom. Then she stopped in her tracks, her face blanching when she saw Toby on the bed, a cheeky grin on his face, the items from the box she had forgotten all about once Paige had shown up, strewn across the bed. 

“Well my, my, my, Mrs. Curtis,” Toby crooned, waggling his eyebrows, “I knew you liked to be dominant in bed, but a dominatrix? I never knew.”

“Toby,” Happy whispered, feeling her face flame up in embarrassment.

He picked up the silk blindfold, sliding the smooth fabric between his fingers as he walked towards her tantalizingly slow. A small, playful smile pulled at the corners of his mouth and with a wink, he whispered huskily, “This is a side of you I've never seen before. And I like to know all sides of you. Especially this one.”

Happy took a step back in panic as he got close, scrambling in her brain to find the words to explain everything that was spread out on the bed in front of them. “Toby,” she stuttered out, “I-I'm not one.”

He cocked his head to the side and reached behind him, grabbing the riding crop from the end of the bed and smacking it on his hand, the crack echoing through the room. His grin grew and he continued to speak in that teasing tone of his, “Well, this tells me a different story, my dear.”

“No, no,” she shook her head, unable to see the lighthearted glint in his eyes through her shock and embarrassment, “I swear I - I'm not, Doc. I, uh,” she looked around the room at the different items Toby had removed from the box, refusing to meet his gaze, “I, um, I just, I don't know, I have the stuff.” She finally met his eyes and placed her hand on his arm, “I've never used it, I swear.”

He let out a laugh and turned to pick up a sturdy looking pair of handcuffs, much different from the ones that Paige had given her. He turned them over in his hands, examining the strength of them with interest and a smirk on his face. “So if you're not Dominatrix Happy,” he began, picking up some weird contraption with buckles and straps he had never seen before, “then why do you have all of this?”

She shrugged, her face growing even more red. “Morbid curiosity?” she squeaked out, before groaning and turning away from him, covering her flaming face with her hands. “Oh god, Toby, this is so embarrassing. You weren't supposed to find it.”

Quickly dropping the items from his hands, he made his way over to her when he finally realized she wasn't as amused by the whole situation as he was. She was mortified and he didn't know why - she had nothing to be embarrassed about, especially in front of him, he was her husband. He turned her around and gently cupped her cheeks, a small smile on his face. “Hap, what's wrong? Why are you freaking out about this?”

She pulled her head away from his hands and turned back around, closing her eyes, “Toby, you were never supposed to know about this. Why do you think I had it hidden?” She rubbed her temples, trying to stay calm, “Oh, my god, Toby. You- you weren't supposed to look through the box.” 

Toby stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Placing his chin on her shoulder, he talked softly, “Happy, I don't see what the big deal is.”

She sighed, but didn't pull away again. Instead, she let her head roll back to rest on his shoulder, “Doc, you just found out your wife has a secret stash of sex toys. Why are you not freaking out or yelling at me?”

He chuckled softly, “Why the hell would I yell at you? I kind of think it's awesome.”

She shifted her head to look up at him, “You really don't care? You don't want to run and hide from me now?”

Brushing his lips against her forehead, he said, “Not at all, baby. This is funny and exciting and different,” he paused and looked at everything on the bed in excitement, “And, damn, we could have a lot of fun.”

At hearing him say that, relief rushed through Happy's body. She hadn't been worried about Toby finding the items, but more so about his reaction. And he was seemingly okay with everything. 

“You're sure you're fine with all of this, right?” she had to to ask, just to make sure he had no doubts.”

Pushing the hair off her shoulder, Toby leaned down to kiss her neck. He tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her flush to his body. Happy couldn't help but let out a little squeak when she felt him hard against her back. 

“Happy,” he growled in her ear, biting down gently on the skin of her neck, “can't you tell how okay I am with this?”

She nodded mutely, her eyes flickering shut as he kissed a bruise in the side of her neck. Reaching back with one hand, she slid it around Toby's neck, just barely scratching at his skin, hoping to encourage him on.

“Hey,” he whispered, gently kissing the edge of her ear, “Wanna play?”  
At his whispered words, Happy stiffened slightly and thought for a second. Slowly, she turned around, excitement dancing in her eyes. “Hell yes,” she mumbled, pulling his head down to hers for a searing kiss. 

His hands slid around her waist, gently squeezing at her curves. Her moan got lost in the kiss, her fingers pulling at his hair, anxious to get started. Toby's hands explored her back, squeezing at her ass, and pulling her closer, until one fell away from her body. She whimpered at the lost of his hand and reached for it blindly, still too lost in their kiss to open her eyes and demand his hands on her. He smiled against her lips, loving how needy she got when they were in the bedroom. 

Out of nowhere, a crack split the air of the room and Happy felt a sting on her backside. She stepped back quickly, surprise and shock covering her face when she saw Toby with the horse crop in his hand. 

“What the hell, Doc?” she exclaimed, rubbing the spot he had hit.

He grinned down at her, “Figured we should get started.” He ran the end of the crop down her arm, the feeling of it sending shivers throughout her body. 

She tried to put on an annoyed face, but she just couldn't. “Well, warn a girl next time,” she mumbled, pulling the crop out of his hand.

“Yes ma’am,” he said, a playful glint in his eyes as he slid his hands back around her waist. He leaned down to kiss her quickly. 

“Ma’am, I like the sound of that,” she reached up to pat his cheek, “You're learning quickly. And you know,” she continued, looking down at the toys on the bed, “if we're going to do this, we're going to do this the right way. That means I'm in charge.” She smirked up at him, “They are my toys, you know.”

Toby gave a low mix between a chuckle and a giggle, another large grin crossing his face as he nodded frantically and tightened his grip on her. She was sure she was going to have bruises tomorrow in the shape of his fingers. 

Rising on her toes, she pressed her lips against his and whispered, “Maybe we should see what all I have.” 

Slowly, she kissed him, taking her time to tease him, pull out that long moan he always let loose when he was getting lost in their kisses. Right as the sound came from the back of his throat, she pulled away, a mischievous smile on her face. He furrowed his brow and reached for her again, but she stepped out of his reach. 

“Nope,” she said lightly, “I'm in charge, remember?”

He playfully sighed and rolled his eye, “Yes, I remember.”

She batted her eyes at him and gave him her best sultry smile, “Yes, what?”

Toby grinned, “Yes, ma'am.”

Happy rewarded him with a quick kiss, feeling excited about the turn of events that had taken place. “Now let’s see what I have.”

Toby laughed and picked up some type of clamp, “You don't know what you have?”

“Nope,” she responded, looking at a leather restraining device, wondering just how it was used.

“So you have all of this, but you've never used it and you don't know what all you have?”

“Yep and I don't even know how to use most of it.”

“Oh boy,” Toby said, “This is going to be interesting. Where did you get all of this anyways?”

Happy paused for a second and looked up, a plea in her eyes for him to drop it, “Would you believe Paige?”

“Nope, not for a second,” he responded, briefly turning on the simple vibrator he found in the box. “How the hell did I not know about this? This could've been useful a few times, especially when you were pregnant.”

She felt the blush grow on her face again. Apparently it was becoming a staple of the night. “I had no reason to tell you. Like I said, I've never even used this stuff.”

He looked over at her questioningly, “When did you get it?”

“A few months after we started dating,” she muttered, not really wanting to have this conversation.

Happy swore Toby puffed up has chest at hearing that, his eyes growing large and wanting, “Wait, so you bought this stuff with me in mind?”

“No, yes, maybe?” Happy couldn't decide on a choice, “Yes, I guess. I never even considered it with anyone else. But you-” she shrugged, “you make me feel safe. And I knew I was never actually going to bring it up, but I kind of couldn't help myself.”

“Go on,” Toby prodded when she looked at him like she was finished talking, “I need to hear this story.”

Happy groaned, rolling her head back to stare at the ceiling, “Don't make fun of me.”

“Never, baby. You should know that,” he reassured her. 

“You were out of town and I was missing you. So I had a lot to drink and was up late watching television. Next thing I knew this commercial came on and it peaked my interest. And one thing led to another and in my drunken stupor of missing you, I bought it. It was this package deal thing and I almost forgot I bought it until it showed up on my doorstep. I tried to return it, because I had absolutely no use for it, but they wouldn't let me. So I just hid it away in the back of my closet. And when we moved here, it came with me.”

Throughout the story Toby had tried to hold back his laughter, but he just couldn't. He fell over in the bed, his sides hurting from his amused laughter. “You got pulled in by an infomercial. I cannot believe it. Oh my gosh, I love you, Hap.”

Happy didn't know what he thought was so funny, so she just smiled and waited for him to calm back down. And after a few moments, he did. 

“Well,” he said, wiping a few tears of amusement from his cheeks, “lucky for us you couldn't return them. I'm getting more excited by the minute.”

“We're not actually going to use all of this, are we?” Happy asked apprehensively, looking at a picture on a bag, “I mean, why would we have to use a swing? What's its purpose?” She showed it to Toby, “And the design of this is horrible. I could make a better one in my sleep.”

“Happy,” Toby said, taking the unopened package from her hand, “it's not about design. Who cares about the design. It's about what goes on while in it.”

“Oh right,” Happy whispered looking away from him as her face turned red again. Clearing her throat a minute later, she looked back towards him, “Well, you're not getting me in that, so don't even ask.”

He set it down and held his hands up, “Hey, if you don't want to do something, we don't have to do it. I'm not going to force you into anything you're uncomfortable with.” He formed a crooked smile and winked, “And besides, you're the one in charge. You'll be telling me what to do.”

Her face brightened at that, “I'm going to enjoy this.”

He laughed loudly, “So am I. But why we're looking through this, maybe we should decide on some things to put away. I don't know how comfortable I am with all of this, um, stuff. Especially since we've never done this before.” He grabbed the contraption with straps and buckles he was examining earlier, “Like this. Frankly this just scares the hell out of me.”

Happy nodded in agreement and picked up another item, “What about this?”

Toby's eyes grew wide in fear, “Is that a strap on?” He grabbed it from her and shoved it back in the box and exclaimed,”Oh hell no, hell to the no. You are not coming near me with that thing.”

She couldn't hold back her laughter as she threw the clamps back in the box, “Not today at least.”

“More like not ever,” he grumbled, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him for a short kiss, “Let's hurry this up. I'm starting to get impatient.”

“Yes, sir,” she whispered, pinching his ass and kissing him again. 

“Mmm,” he hummed with a smile, taking his time pulling back from her kiss, “I can see why you like being called ma'am. Maybe I should be the one in charge tonight.”

She pulled back, shoving his chest before turning back to the toys on the bed, “Not a chance in hell, baby.”

Five minutes later, most of the toys had been put back in the box and there was a small pile of the less intimidating ones they had decided to try out. They had picked out a few of the more basic toys, ones they knew exactly how to use. The blindfold, the handcuffs (the sturdy ones, not the fuzzy ones Paige had given her), leather restraints (just in case Toby couldn't lay still, Happy said), the crop (because damn it, Toby was intrigued by it), and a gag (which Toby wasn't thrilled about).

“Seriously, Hap? A gag?” he complained, looking at it suspiciously. 

She smirked, “It’s just in case, babe.”

“In case of what?”

She stepped into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Doc, we both how much you love hearing yourself talk.” She raised up to kiss him softly, “So it's in case you can't shut your annoying and wonderful mouth up.” She settled back down, tracing her fingers around to his stomach and up his chest to hold his face in her hands, gently running her thumb across his cheek. “If you listen and just stay quiet, then we won't have to use it.” A devilish look formed on her face as she grew serious, but a playful twinkle was in her eyes, “Now do I make myself clear? Or will there be a punishment later?”

Toby's eyes grew wide and a disbelieving smile crossed his face. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her into him almost roughly and captured her lips in a desperate kiss. Pulling back, he kept his lips pressed to hers and whispered huskily, “Crystal clear...ma'am.”

Grinning, she bit his bottom lip, harder than normal, before flicking her tongue out to soothe the sting. Then with a loud moan, she licked into his mouth and dug her nails into the back of his neck, desperate to be with him. Sliding her lips down, she nipped at his jaw and neck, unable to stop herself and pull back, needing him more than anything else at the moment. 

Toby moved his hands down her back and into her back pockets. Gently grabbing her ass, he pulled her hips into his, letting her feel his state of arousal. She responded with a small gasp and somehow pushed herself even further into him, her kisses growing longer and more wanting, her grip on his neck growing even tighter. 

The next thing Happy knew, she felt herself being lifted and then falling to the bed, Toby landing on top of her with a grin. His lips went immediately to her neck, running his tongue and teeth across her soft skin. He began sucking at her collarbone and moving down the exposed skin from her v-neck, placing biting kisses on her chest until no skin was left untouched. She hooked one leg around his waist, pushing her hips up to collide with his, the friction bringing with it a long, drawn out moan from the both of them. He whispered her name with a groan, his fingers nimbly undoing the button of her jeans. 

Happy brought his face to hers again, bringing him to her with such force that their teeth clinked, but she didn't care. All she cared about in that moment was feeling his body pressed against her in every way possible and their mouths moving together in the way that always sent her to another place. She rolled her hips and whimpered into his mouth as his hand slid underneath the waistband of her underwear. 

“Wait,” she breathed, pushing him back. She followed him with her lips though, still wanting the feeling of his lips against hers. 

“No, Hap,” he whined, resting his forehead against hers, but removing his hand. 

“I know,” she whispered, kissing him again softly, “I don't want to stop either, but I have a surprise for you.” 

She pushed him off her and sat up, staring at him with wanting eyes for a moment, ready to say “fuck it” and jump his bones like she desperately wanted to do. But she shook her head, tucking her hair behind her ear and climbed off the bed, determined to finish what Toby had started when he looked through her box. She wanted Toby, more than she could put into words - she physically ached for him. She hadn't had a night with him that wasn't rushed or ended early since before Grace was born. And she didn't know if they would get another one anytime soon. So she wanted to make the night count, do things they couldn't normally do with a four month old baby in the house. And that's what they were going to do. If it meant delayed gratification, well then so be it. It would be worth it in the end. 

Toby pouted as she got off the bed, he wasn't ready to stop what they had started. He reached out and grabbed her by the hips before she got too far away, pulling her back to him. Wrapping her up in his arms, he kissed her back, placing feather-like kisses up and down her spine, hoping to convince her to stay in the bed with him. 

“Stop it, Doc,” she giggled, pulling out of his arms, “I promise you, you'll like this.”

He sighed and grumbled under his breath, but let her go, wondering what else she could surprise him with tonight. A few moments later, Happy walked out of the closet, a pink striped bag in hand, further peaking Toby's interest. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, a goofy grin placed on his face. 

“What do you have there, sweetheart?”

She blushed, but didn't respond. Instead, she shoved the bag into Toby's hands, letting him see what was inside for himself. He eagerly pulled out the tissue paper, his eyes widening and his grin going up a notch at what he saw inside. Inside was a pile of black leather and lace, nothing like Toby had ever seen before. He pulled the items out piece by piece. There was a leather and lace corset, the lace sheer enough that he would get a great view of her skin. With that, went a pair of lace boy shorts and a pair of thigh high stockings with lace trim around the top, both of which he knew would drive him crazy. 

He swallowed hard and looked up at Happy with excitement in his eyes, “You're going to wear this, right?”

“If you want me to,” she said with a shy smile, nervously twisting her fingers. 

He just nodded quickly, too turned on to be able to form coherent words at the moment. 

She grabbed the outfit from him, placing it back in the bag. “You have Paige to thank for this one. She practically forced me to buy it. She thought it would be fun for the honeymoon.”

“Which was cut short, by the way,” Toby grumbled, still unable to tear his eyes away from the bag Happy was now holding. 

“Yes, it was, so I never got to use it,” she said with a smile, “You can blame the terrorists for that one.”

“Oh, believe me, I do,” Toby said with a laugh. 

He quickly sobered, meeting her eyes and licking his lips, still wanting, still needing, to taste her and feel her skin underneath his lips. A small whimper escaped from her mouth as she watched his mouth with a hungry look in her eyes and she took a small step towards him, unable to form any words on what to do next. 

There was an awkward, pregnant pause for a moment. Both of them looking at each other longingly, yet neither one sure what move to make. It was finally Toby who cleared his throat and broke the silence. 

“So, do we just get started or what?”

Happy looked down at her feet and shifted, before looking up at him, a small smile on her face. “Well, let me change and take care of this,” she gestured to her chest. “I'm starting to feel a little heavy from not feeding Grace when I normally do. And I don't want another breastmilk incident in bed again.”

Toby stood quickly with a laugh and stepped into her, brushing his lips against her forehead, forcing himself to pull back and let her go, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. “Well, you go do what you have to do. I, um, I'll do-” he looked around the room, hoping to see something, anything, to keep him busy while he waited for Happy, something to distract him from his rock hard member and dirty thoughts, “I'll do something. Maybe I'll call to check in on Grace.”

“Okay,” she said in a small voice, nodding, “I, um, I'll go get ready.” She turned to head to the bathroom, but stopped herself and turned back around, a question in her eyes, “Are you sure about this?

He grinned and nodded, “Oh, baby, I am more than sure. Now hurry up, I don't know if I can keep my hands to myself much longer.”

She seemed to relax at his words, a satisfied smirk covering her face, “Okay, good. I won't be too long.” And she went off to the bathroom, purposely adding more sway to her hips to tease Toby. She couldn't help but laugh when she heard Toby's strangled moan behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Happy took a deep breath in, leaning against the bathroom counter, staring at the sink as she tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach and her fast beating heart, her fingers tapping against the marble nervously. She could do this, she told herself. It wasn't like she hadn't been with Toby hundreds of times before. But this time was different. She knew what they were going to be doing was for fun, but she couldn't help feel like it was more intimate; that it would further deepen the bond that already ran deep between them. And that made her nervous that she would do something wrong.

Slowly, she let the air out, lifting her head to meet her gaze in the mirror. A small smile pulling at the corner of her mouth as she caught a glimpse of herself for the first time. Her nerves started to settle. 

“Damn,” she couldn't help but mutter, smoothing her hands down her sides and around to her stomach. 

The corset was tight, barely holding her in. The tops of her newly larger breasts spilling over the leather cups and straps at the top; she knew it was going to drive Toby out of his mind. Trailing her hand down the panel of lace covering her stomach, she bit her bottom lip as her confidence grew. This was the sexiest she had felt since before Grace. She still wasn't used to having as soft of a stomach as she did and the lace helped to hide the parts of her she wanted to. She knew it wasn't logical to be in pre-baby shape yet, but she had been running and nursing Grace, so the girl side of her was disappointed by the slow progress. But every time she tried to hide the parts that bothered her, Toby would smile at her lovingly, gently pushing aside whatever she was using to cover up and continue worshipping her body like he had always done. 

She let her hands wander down over her hips where the lace boy shorts lay low. Turning around to see her backside, she let out a little giggle thinking about Toby's reaction when he saw how the lace was laying, allowing just the smallest part of her cheeks to peek out. She continued down, tracing the leather straps holding up the lace stockings, getting more excited and anxious by the second to join Toby in the bedroom. 

Happy took another deep breath and leaned in close to the mirror, making sure the smoky makeup she had applied was still in place. As she was running her hand through her messy curls one last time, a crash came from their bedroom, jolting her from her self examination. 

“Toby,” she called through the door worriedly, “Are you alright?”

All she got in response was a groan. Choosing to forgo the black heels she was go to wear, Happy rushed out to see what was going on. She halted to a stop when she saw Toby laying on his back on the floor by the foot of the bed, pieces of the swing lay broken around him. 

“Toby?” she whispered, kneeling down next to him. He still hadn't said a word and his eyes remained shut. “Doc, are you okay?” she tried again, shaking his arm gently. 

“I'm fine,” he groaned, folding his hands across his stomach. He still didn't open his eyes when he added, “Had a little accident.”

Happy furrowed her brow and stood, crossing her arms over her chest, “I see that. What the hell happened?”

“We're definitely not using this swing ever.”

“Toby,” she warned, “I told you we weren't-”

“I know, I know,” he sighed, interrupting her with a blind flick of his hand, “but I was curious about it. So while you were getting dressed, I set it up. But clearly I did something wrong because the second I put weight on the strap, it broke and we both went crashing to the ground.”

Happy bit back a laugh, “I told you it was a bad design. But you didn't listen.”

He lifted his hand to rub the side of his head and groaned again. “Nope, I didn't. Bad choice on my part. You're the engineer,” he said, finally opening his eyes, “so next time- Oh fuck,” he whispered, scrambling to his feet as he saw Happy for the first time, his eyes immediately going to her pushed up chest. 

She blushed slightly and dropped her hands, staying silent to let Toby take it all in.

“Happy,” he breathed, taking a step towards her with wide eyes. He licked his lips in want and stuttered out, “You look- God, baby that's-” He shook his head in disbelief and slid his hands over her hips, finally managing to breathe out, “You look unbelievable.”

Slowly he trailed his fingers up and down her sides. Swallowing hard, he silently took in the sight in front of him. His mouth continued opening and closing as he tried to find the words to tell Happy exactly what he was thinking; nothing that came to mind though was adequate enough to express everything he was feeling. So he stayed quiet, hoping the desperate look in his eyes and the gentle touch of his hand was enough for her to understand.

Happy got lost in the look in his eyes and she could feel the need to have him growing by the minute. The way he was looking at her, although she had seen it many times before, still made a fire start within her. She took a step forward and began tracing the lines on Toby's shirt, the need to touch him overwhelming her. 

But as palpable as their needs were, neither wanted to break the moment. Her breath hitched every time his fingers grazed the side of her breast or the exposed patch of skin not covered by the corset and panties. Shivers ran up his spine as her fingers continued their path across his stomach and chest. They didn't want this feeling of excitement to end. 

“Damn,” he muttered, almost to himself, “I married the sexiest woman on Earth. What I want to do to you.”

She smiled up at him and bit her lip, going for a seductive look. “What are you waiting for, Doc?” she breathed, raising on her toes to kiss the underside of his jaw. She didn't want to wait any longer. 

“Happy,” he moaned, a guttural sound ripping from his throat when she lightly sucked at his pulse point. His grip on her hips tightened and his thumb continued to run across her skin, dipping lower into the waistband of her panties with each swipe across. 

“Toby,” she whispered teasingly, “I think it's time to play.”

Hooking her fingers into his belt loops, she pulled him to her with force, pressing every inch of her body against his. He let out a surprised squeak when her hand moved between them, cupping him gentle. She hummed in delight when she felt him ready and waiting. Then she nipped at his chin and playfully growled, walking her fingers up his stomach, dragging his shirt up. 

“This needs to come off, Doc,” she whispered into his ear, “now.”

“Okay,” he breathed in a daze, taking a step back. 

She cleared her throat and quirked an eyebrow at him, not satisfied with his answer. She took a few steps back, out of his reach, waiting for him to play the game. 

“Oh yeah,” his face grew into a grin and he winked, “Okay, ma'am. Right away, ma'am.”

He grabbed for the edge of his shirt and ripped it off over his head, throwing it across the room with a smirk. Happy’s eyes lit up as he stalked back towards her, a glint in his eyes. When he was close enough, his hands snaked back around her waist, pulling her to him forcefully. She arched into him, her nails digging into his chest, as he leaned down and kissed her eagerly, quickly deepening it with a desperate moan. 

Her hands made their way up his chest to the back of his head, where she tangled her fingers in his hair, keeping his lips locked with hers. She pressed against him, wanting his body on hers. At that moment, they both forgot about the game they were going to play, becoming too distracted by each other and the feelings running through their bodies. A small whimper rose from the back of her throat when he moved his leg between hers, his thigh pressing against the spot she wanted him most. 

They were physically as close as they could be, but it still wasn't enough for Happy. With little warning, she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Toby caught her easily, gripping her tightly in his hands. The new position allowed Happy to not only take control of their kiss, but also made it easier to grind her hips down on his as he thrust up, the increased friction leading to a loud moan filling the silence of the room. 

As Happy attacked his neck with her lips, Toby carried her over to the bed. He knelt on the edge and carefully laid her down, pulling back slightly as not to crush her. She whined at the loss of his body pressed tightly against hers and tightened her grip, clawing at the back of his neck in a desperate move to keep him close. With a small chuckle, Toby pried her arms loose and held them in a firm grip in one of his hands above her head. He smirked down at her when her brow furrowed at being restrained. 

She struggled against him, fighting against his grip so she could be free to explore and touch him as she pleased. But he stayed unrelenting and when he started peppering kisses across her face and chest, running his tongue and teeth across the tops of her breasts, her eyes fluttered shut as she gave up the fight and moaned his name, arching up into him

Slowly he moved down her body, a satisfied smirk on his face as Happy got more and more lost in his kisses and gentle stroking of his free hand across her body. A shudder ran through her when his lips sucked at the exposed skin on her hips. Incoherent sounds were falling from her mouth and her hips were rolling in the hopes of finding the friction she craved. 

“Toby,” she gasped when his mouth landed on the skin between her stockings and panties, slowly making his way to her center, “Oh god, don't stop.”

He finally let go of her hands and they immediately shot to his head, trying to guide him to where she wanted him most, a quiet beg crossing her lips. He smiled against her skin, his scruff scraping against her in the way that always had Happy begging for more.

“Doc, more” she strangled out, trying to lift her hips closer to his mouth, but he had a firm hold on her, keeping her in place. 

His grin grew wider and he murmured against her skin, “I've got you sweetheart.” He lifted his head and flicked his eyes across her body, taking in the slight flush across her skin, her hair strewn across the pillow, the outfit she put on just for him, “My god, you're beautiful.”

A loving smile graced her face and she looked at him through half-lidded eyes. He moved back up her body, despite the pout and confusion on her face; a sudden urge having quickly come over him to kiss her sweetly and slow everything down. But, she had a different idea, so just as his lips touched hers, she pushed him back and grabbed one of his hands, placing it right where she wanted his mouth, between her legs. He smiled and slowly began rubbing circles, feeling that she was already soaked through. She moaned again and twisted her body, trying to find more pressure against his hand. 

“Mouth, now,” she managed to get out with a groan, her eyes rolling to the back of head in pure bliss. 

“Yes ma'am,” he whispered, placing one last kiss on her lips before moving back down to her exposed thighs. 

He continued with his earlier attack on her skin, kissing and biting at her thighs, moving closer to her center with every flick of his tongue. Happy continued writhing in ecstasy underneath his touch, his name falling from her lips when he increased the pressure of his fingers. He was so close to where she wanted him, but not yet close enough. She threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling at it to move him to her center, but he resisted, playfully shaking his head no. She could feel his grin of amusement against her leg. 

Happy let out a huff of frustration, her annoyance cutting through the fog of desire she had been in. “Toby, I swear to- ahhh,” she screamed out, throwing her head back when he suddenly moved his lips to right where she wanted him, placing a kiss to her over the cloth of the underwear. 

“Mmm,” Toby hummed in delight against her, the vibration causing her to whimper in pleasure. He pulled back slightly and pushed aside the fabric covering her, her whimper growing stronger when his fingers lightly brushed over her exposed skin. 

His fingers ran up and down her folds and she squirmed under his touch, demanding for his mouth to be placed back on her. She let out a string of expletives and moaned his name when he finally complied to her wishes. He began sucking her hard and licking her teasingly, gradually building her up until she finally reached her peak. When she came crashing down with a cry, her body going limp underneath his hands, he kept his mouth on her, drawing out the enjoyment for them both. 

Happy's hands, which had been holding Toby's hair firmly, her nails digging into his scalp, released their hold on him. She gently began running her fingers through his hair, guiding him back up her body, and pulling him down for a soft, slow kiss. When they separated, Toby pressed his forehead against hers and shifted to Happy’s side, placing his leg between her and pulled her as close to him as possible, while still keeping her underneath him. They shared a grin and Happy kissed him again quickly before pulling his bottom lip between her teeth with a playful growl and sparkling eyes. 

She slid her hands down to either side of his face to hold him place. “That was unexpected,” she said with a bright grin, punctuating each word with another short kiss, “Amazing, but unexpected. I thought I was supposed to be in charge tonight.”

Toby laughed and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. His hand slowly grazed down her side. Settling it at her hip, his fingers played with the edges of her corset. “You are in charge,” he murmured, his fingers moving down to the edges of her stockings and began fiddling with the straps that connected them to her corset. “That was just me taking care of you before we began,” he whispered, then kissed her deeply, moaning into her mouth. When he pulled back slightly, keeping his lips pressed against her, he added quietly, “Ma'am.”

She let out a light laugh, unable able to stop it from escaping. “You better watch yourself or you'll have to call me that all the time.”

“I don't mind, ma'am,” he said before kissing the side of her neck. 

He undid the strap holding up one of her stockings and pushed it down her leg, caressing up and down her thigh. As his lips moved further down her neck, nibbling at her skin, Happy hooked her leg around his waist and whispered his name, her hands sliding down his neck to his chest. Then using her full weight, she flipped them over, settling on top of him with a triumphant grin. 

“What are you doing?” he asked with an amused smile. His hands settled on her thighs and began gently rubbing circles. 

She pushed away his hands when they began slowly making their way closer and closer to her center. “I told you,” she breathed, her fingers drawing light patterns across his chest, “I'm in charge.” 

She leaned down and brushed her lips against his, making no move to deepen it any further. Toby sighed and moved his hand to hold the back of her neck. He ran his tongue across the seam of her lips, wanting her to get lost in his kisses once more. She let herself melt into him, pressing her chest into his, and allowed him to kiss her how he wanted. But as his hands moved between them to squeeze at her chest, Happy pulled back and grabbed his hands, pinning them on either side of his head. 

“Oh no, no, no,” she admonished, shaking her head with a playful smile, “You don't get to do that unless I say you can. You understand?”

Toby didn't say anything as he stared up at her with a large grin on his face. He licked his lips hungrily and began nodding his head, his eyes never straying from her face. 

“Good boy,” she whispered, kissing him again teasingly. 

He did his best to lay still, gripping the sheet beneath him to keep his hands off her, as she lightly kissed his neck and chest, her fingers and nails running across his ribs, leaving marks in their wake. With a small moan, she ground her hips down hard on his, circling her center back and forth across him. She felt him growing even harder underneath her and at that feeling, she threw her head back and closed her eyes, arching her back and pushing her chest forward. Loud sounds of pleasure filled the room from them both. Toby's hands twitched on the bed as he fought his need to touch her. 

“God, Hap,” Toby gasped. Unable to go without touching her any longer, he slid his hands up her stomach to her chest, cupping her breasts and squeezing gently. 

Happy immediately sat up straight and stopped her movements, tsking at him while shaking her head. She grabbed his hands and pinned them back to his sides. “What did I say, Doc? No touching,” she said with playful firmness in her voice, squeezing his wrists tightly. 

He moaned in response and thrust his hips up, an excited look crossing his face, “So you're really playing hardball now, ma'am?

She lifted off him and narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips in his direction, “What did I tell you? Do I need to get the handcuffs out?”

He giggled and shook his head no, but the intrigue in his eyes was clear to see. Slowly Happy released her grip on Toby's hands, reminding him with a stern look to keep his hands to himself. She settled back down on him, rolling her hips in small circles against his, a smirk on her face growing bigger as she watched him struggle to stay still. Knowing if she continued to watch his struggle, she'd start laughing and ruin the mood, she leaned down and pressed her body against his, hiding her face in the side of his neck. 

“Remember, Doc,” she breathed into his ear, her teeth gently pulling at his lobe, “Keep your hands to yourself.” She kissed down the column of his throat, just barely brushing her lips and tongue across him. “No matter what I do,” she continued, her hands finding their place on his chest, her nails digging into his skin lightly, “You cannot move. That's an order.”

She gave a breathy laugh and continued up the other side of his neck as he squirmed and moaned underneath her. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes tightly, trying to remember Happy's words, but with the way she was placing those teasing kisses, the way she sucked at the spots she knew would drive him crazy, the way she spoke, all breathy and husky, he knew it was only a matter of time before he disobeyed her. One of his favorite things about making love with her was sliding his hands across her body, squeezing and tickling her skin, eliciting sounds from her that no one would ever believe she could make. But she had said no touching and it was driving Toby crazy. 

She was beginning to make her way down his body, her fingers and mouth trailing across him, murmuring against his skin about him being hers to do with what she wanted or how she wanted to hear him whine. Toby could feel her smile grow against him after every word she said and that just made him want to touch her more, press her even further into him. So in an effort to stay sane and be a “good Doc” he squeezed his eyes shut and cleared his throat. 

“Uh, so-” he voice squeaked and he lost his train of thought when she ran her tongue across one of his nipples, “God, Hap, you're killing me here.”

He heard her husky chuckle and felt her breath against his skin, but she didn't say a thing in acknowledgement. She just continued to make her way down his body to the edge of his pants, tickling him with the brush of her lips, the stroke of her fingers, or the graze of the ends of her hair. Her fingers fumbled with the button of his jeans and she dipped the tips of her fingers under the waistband of his boxers once the zipper was pulled down. She brushed a kiss just underneath his belly button and her smirk grew when she felt him stiffen. He cleared his throat again and fisted his hands, determined to listen to her order. 

“Uh, like I was saying,” he managed to force out, his voice unsteady, “um, Paige said Grace was doing well. She's as happy as a clam.”

All of a sudden, all touch from Happy pulled away from his body as she sat back on his thighs. Toby's eyes flew open and he was surprised to see Happy's unamused glare staring back at him. 

“What?” he exclaimed, a slight whine in his voice when he continued, “Why did you stop?”

He bit back a moan when she crossed her arms across her chest, pushing up her already full cleavage. 

“Seriously, Doc?” she asked, rolling her eyes, “You thought right now was the best time to bring up our daughter? When I'm just about to go down on you? Way to throw a wet towel on things, genius.”

“Happy,” he whined again, “I didn't think you'd stop.”

She leaned down and spoke against his lips, “What did you think I'd do?”

He took a chance and placed his hands on the back of her neck, pulling her down just a bit so he could kiss her properly. “Ignore me like you always do,” he responded, pulling her lip in between his teeth, trying to get her to forget his awkward fumble.

She moaned into his mouth when he lifted his hips to rub against her and deepened the kiss. “One pass,” she murmured authoritatively, still not pulling away, “You get one pass to be an idiot and you just took it. Next time, we're done here. Got it?”

“Yes, ma'am,” he whispered, tightening his grip on her neck and kissing her again. 

As Happy was tracing the edges of Toby's mouth with her tongue, she grabbed his hands from behind her head and pushed them into the mattress by his head, interlocking her fingers with his.

“No touch, baby,” she muttered again with a growl before sliding her tongue into his mouth. 

Taking control of the kiss, she let go of Toby's hands to cup his face, tilting it to a better angle. But when she left Toby's hands free, he, unconsciously, moved them to the back of her thighs. Slowly, he began to trail them up her leg, until he reached the edge of her panties. Then with a gentle squeeze, the tips of his fingers moved underneath the edge of the lace, his fingers digging into her cheeks, pushing her closer to him. She immediately smacked his hands away and sat back up, letting her hands rake over his chest. 

With a devious smile on her face, she leaned over to the other side of the bed and grabbed the handcuffs, hanging them off one finger. “I've told you one too many times now not to touch. And since you can't follow one simple rule, it's time to use these. I warned you.”

Toby giggled loudly and looked up at her with as much innocence as he could and began playfully, “But ma'am -”

“I said no,” she interrupted him sharply, a grin pulling at her lips, “Now give me your hands.”

He held up his hands, making sure to brush his fingers against her center as he did so. She inhaled sharply and shifted on him, grinding down, hoping for some reprieve. After a few seconds, she shifted again, and grabbed his hands. He tried to fight his grin as she tightened one cuff around his wrist, but it was impossible. The prospect of being handcuffed while Happy had her way with him excited him more than he thought it would. 

She leaned over him to secure the handcuffs and other hand to the headboard. As she did so, her breasts brushed in his face. So Toby, unable to help himself, tilted his head and gently bit her through her corset. She let out a moan and briefly stopped what she was doing, hanging her head in pleasure, her eyes fluttering shut as he sucked her through the fabric. With a jerk of her hips, she lifted her head again and forced herself to focus on Toby's hands and the handcuffs. Toby took the opportunity of her being distracted and flicked his tongue out, running it along the edge of the corset. When she still hadn't moved away, he glanced up to see her biting her lip, a look of pure bliss covering her face. So he dipped his tongue further into the corset. She let out a small gasp, mixed with a groan, when his tongue brushed against her nipple. 

After a few seconds of letting him pleasure her, their hips rocking together, Happy secured his hands and pulled back, placing her fingers over his mouth when he opened it to protest. 

“Shh, baby. Don't say anything.” She kissed him briefly and the impish look in her eyes betrayed her as she spoke firmly, “You can't touch me anymore because you couldn't listen and, now, no more doing what you want. You will lay there and you will not do anything until I tell you to. Is that clear?”

He nodded quickly, unable to tamp down on his grin.

“Good,” she breathed, nipping at his chin, “Now baby, what do you say we go make some perpetual motion?”

“What?” Toby asked, cocking his head slightly and furrowing his brow. 

She met his eyes, looking at him like she couldn't believe she had to explain herself, “Let's go make some perpetual motion. You know, a state in which movement is continuous and unceasing? It goes on forever until we wear out or something stops us?”

“I know what perpetual motion is, Hap, but why are-” his eyes suddenly lit up, a laugh filling them, “Oh, is that an engineering pick up line? Happy Curtis, are you using a pick up line on me?”

She blushed slightly and hit his chest, “Oh shut up.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he laughed loudly, but stopped suddenly when she shifted down his body, her hands going to the waistband of his jeans. His hips bucked up when her hands brushed over his member as she pulled his jeans down. 

“Don't move,” she warned, cupping him through his boxers. She laughed when he stiffened and a strangled moan ripped from his throat. 

“That's not fair,” he gasped, pulling against the handcuffs as he tried to reach for her. The metal cut into his skin, making him want her even more. 

She leaned down and placed a small kiss on him through his boxers. “It doesn't have to be fair,” she said huskily, “I'm in charge.”

“Happy,” he moaned, lifting his head to gaze down at her. He grew harder at seeing her kneeling between his legs, her nails digging into his hips as she placed gentle kisses across his lower abs. Her cleavage was pressed together enticingly and he licked his lips in want, “God, you are so fucking sexy.”

She met his eyes and smiled up at him. She placed an open mouth kiss just above the edge of his boxes, but blushed when Toby continued talking. 

“You look so hot right now.”

“Doc,” she said quietly, “stop looking at me like that. I can't-”

“I can't help myself, sweetheart,” he interrupted her, pulling at the handcuffs again, “Have you seen yourself? You look-”

“Okay,” Happy said with a laugh, crawling over his legs to the other side of the bed, “I told you nicely.”

“Wait, wait, Hap,” he said frantically, hooking his leg around her waist to pull her back towards him, “Don't go, I'll stop. I'll be good and I'll follow all your rules...ma'am.”

She pushed his leg down and continued crawling away from him, her shoulders shaking with laughter. “We both know you can't do that, Doc. And I'm not going anywhere.” She reached out and grabbed the silk blindfold, “I think it's time we use this.”

“Oh, okay,” he said excitedly, waggling his eyebrows up and down, “They say taking away one sense can heighten the other senses.”

“I know,” she whispered, straddling his waist again, “and it's good for keeping you in line.”

He started laughing lightly as she placed the blindfold over his eyes. Happy lifted his head and quickly tied the blindfold, kissing him softly as her hands slid around to cup his face. 

“Now, where were we?” she whispered, kissing back down his body. 

Toby squirmed under her touch, his laugh growing louder as her fingers grazed down his sides. When she reached his boxers, she wasted no time in pulling them down his legs, letting him spring free. He let out another small giggle, but gasped and bucked into her hand when she wrapped it around him. Leaning down, she kissed the tip of him, pumping him a few times before taking him into her mouth, humming contentedly as she did so. 

Normally, this would cause Toby to moan loudly and throw his head back in ecstasy, but this time, he couldn't stop moving and the laughs kept falling from his lips.

“Stop wiggling,” Happy mumbled, licking up the underside of him, “You're squirming more than Grace does when I'm changing her.”

“Well, now who's bringing up our daughter?” Toby chuckled, followed by a soft moan when Happy tightened her grip around him. 

“Be quiet,” she demanded, hoping to remind him she was in charge and to stop laughing. 

“I can't help it, babe. It tickles. Every time you brush against something, I can't help but move and laugh. You try being handcuffed and blindfolded, I guarantee you'd be doing the same thing as me.”

With a sigh, Happy let go of him and started moving away from him. 

“No, please Hap. Come back,” Toby begged, “I'll try to lay still, but honestly, can you blame me? Your mouth is ama-”

Happy kissed him forcefully, interrupting his continuous stream of words. Just as he started to respond to her surprise kiss, she pulled back and growled, “Shut up.”

“Oh, okay,” he whispered, searching for her lips again, but she stayed just out of his reach. “Wha-what's that?” he asked swallowing hard when he felt something being pressed to his mouth. 

Leaning in, Happy kissed him one more time, “I think you know what it is, Doc. You left me no choice but to use it. You're talking too damn much.”

“But-”

“No buts,” she whispered, slipping it into his mouth, “You knew it was a possibility.”

He mumbled her name around the gag, the whine obvious in his tone. Happy smiled to herself and leaned in to kiss his forehead - even with something that was supposed to help keep him quiet, Toby still managed to continue talking.

Then without warning, Happy slid off him, standing next to the bed. Toby started pulling at his restraints and making noises, which Happy assumed was just him asking what she was doing. She leaned over him, making sure to press her chest against his torso, and grabbed the remaining toy from the bed. 

“Now, Toby,” she whispered playfully into his ear, kissing the shell of it teasingly, “You've been a very naughty husband tonight.” She smacked the crop on the bed next to him to give him an idea of what was coming. She could see his cheeks lift up as he smiled. “You didn't listen to your wife when I continually told you not to do something.” She kissed his cheek and continued, “I warned you about getting punished, yet you continued to disobey. You know I can't let you off.”

Toby moaned and pulled at the handcuffs again, shaking his head. He leaned into her touch when she cupped one side of his face and pressed a wet kiss to his neck. Standing back up, she trailed the end of the crop over his skin, smiling in satisfaction when goosebumps rose and he moaned again loudly. Pulling it up, she flicked it down gently, just barely grazing his skin. 

He stiffened when she brought the crop down again and squirmed, evidence of his arousal growing bigger by the second. He started mumbling around the gag, but Happy wasn't sure what he was saying, so she ignored him. She trailed the crop up and down his body, dragging it across his inner thighs, drawing patterns on his abs. And when Toby least expected it, she'd flick it against him gently, loving the responding moan she'd hear. 

“Huh uh,” he mumbled again. 

“What was that?” she breathed into his ear, biting him gently as she ran the crop across his chest. 

“Huh uh,” he tried to say. 

“Harder?” 

He nodded quickly. 

“You want me to flick you harder?” Happy questioned. 

He nodded again and squirmed in anticipation. 

“Okay,” she whispered, kissing his cheek again, “I'll let you request it just this once.”

He moaned and turned his head, pressing his cheek into hers. She kissed it once more and then stood up. She ran her free hand down the crop, then smacked it in her hand. They may be playing, but she didn't want to take any chances and hurt him. It stung for a second, but she could feel her stomach clench in excitement. She could see why Toby was enjoying it. 

“Ha ee,” Toby groaned, growing impatient at waiting. 

“You can wait,” she responded with a smirk, loving making him wait. 

Happy began fiddling with the crop in her hand, flipping it over in her hands, examining it, and testing various strengths of flicks. Just as she was raising it to bring it down on Toby like he asked, Toby's leg shot out and ran up the side of her leg, startling her. She jumped back, her hand, and the crop in it, flicking back, hitting her on the face harder than any other flick she had experimented with. 

“Ah,” she cried out, immediately dropping the crop to the floor and cradling her eye area where she got hit.

“Ha ee?” Toby questioned lifting his head up, unsure of what was going on. 

“I'm fine,” she squeaked out, blinking back tears that suddenly sprang to her eyes, “I- I just hit myself unexpectedly. I'll be fine.”

“Oh ay,” Toby mumbled back, laying his head back down. 

Happy bent down to pick up the crop off the floor, determined to keep the night going. But, damn, her face hurt like a son of a bitch. When she was standing back up, Happy felt something warm roll down her cheek. She furrowed her brow and wiped at her face, wondering what it was. When she pulled her hand back, she looked at it, shocked to see blood on her fingers. 

“Oh god, not good,” she exclaimed, dropping the crop again, “I'm bleeding.”

“Ha ee!” Toby started struggling against his restraints. 

“Doc,” Happy began to panic, “I'm bleeding. Oh gosh, I can't believe I'm bleeding. Doc!”

“Ha ee,” he tried to yell still twisting around on the bed, not knowing if she was seriously injured or not, “Et ee ut.”

She ran to the bathroom to get a look at her face, her panic growing more when she saw her cheek covered in blood and a gash next to her eye. 

“Toby,” she yelled again, hurrying back into the bedroom. She still didn't do well with blood, not even her own. 

“Uh ee,” he mumbled frantically, pointing to the bedside table where the key to the cuffs lay. 

She grabbed for the key and fumbled to get it in the hole, but she couldn't concentrate with the blood on her face. Before she could unlock them though, blood dripped from her cheek to Toby's shoulder. 

“I'm bleeding on you,” she cried out, wiping at her cheek again. 

Toby's sounds grew louder as he tried to get out of his restraints to help her, but she couldn't move fast enough for him. She shoved the key into his hand and quickly ran back to the bathroom, grabbing for a towel to hold against her cheek. She heard Toby finally get free in the bedroom, calling out her name as soon as he pulled the gag off. She hurried to the door, coming back into the bedroom just in time to see Toby fall to the floor and hit his shoulder on the post at the end of the bed.

“Gah,” he groaned loudly, grabbing at his shoulder. He continued his struggle against the sheet wrapped around his foot to get up and to Happy. 

Finally he was able to escape and stumble forward, taking Happy's face in his hands as soon as he got close. 

“What the hell happened?” 

“The crop, I accidentally hit my face,” Happy got out, immediately calming down with Toby's touch. 

“How the hell did do you do that?” he murmured, reaching for the towel. 

She shrugged and flinched as Toby carefully pulled the towel off her, wincing when he saw the injury. 

“I don't think you need stitches. It looks worse than it actually is.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead reassuringly, starting to walk her back towards the bathroom, “Come on, let's get you cleaned up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So…” Toby began ten minutes later, shaking his head.

“That did not go as expected,” Happy finished, sinking back against the couch. 

“Nope,” he whispered, glancing over at her. 

“We make quite a pair,” she laughed, gesturing between them. 

They both sat on the couch, each taking care of their own respective injuries - Toby sporting a bag of frozen peas on his shoulder he hit when he fell and Happy gently cupping the spot covered in butterfly bandages. Toby laughed and reached for her with his good arm, pulling on her hand until she moved to sit on his lap, throwing the peas on the coffee table. 

“Are you alright?” Toby asked her gently, pushing the hair off her shoulder. 

Happy nodded, but didn't meet his gaze, instead focusing on her fingers playing with the edge of Toby's shirt she threw on after everything. She sighed and shifted before responding, “Yeah, a little embarrassed though.”

He placed his hand on her cheek, tilting her head to meet his loving gaze. He leaned in and brushed his lips over her injury. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about sweetpea.”

She shifted again and laid her head on his shoulder. “Those were my toys, Doc. We wouldn't be in this situation right now if I didn't have them. We were trying to be something we're not and now it's just one big mess.”

“Hey,” he said soothingly, running his hand up and down her leg, “I'm the one who wouldn't let it go. So if it's anyone's fault, it's mine. But, sugar, this is no one's fault. Things happen. And we were having fun.”

Happy smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, we were.”

Toby kissed her softly, “But I always have fun with you, toys or not. All that matters is that I'm with you.”

She shifted in his lap again and frowned, not responding to what he had to say. 

“Are you okay, Hap?” Toby asked concerned, “Is something else wrong?”

Happy huffed and stood up, muttering a yes. Before Toby could blink, Happy had pulled off the shirt covering her and threw it in his direction. 

“What are you doing?” he whispered once he had been able to breath again at seeing her in her outfit once more. No matter the circumstances, she still looked amazing. 

Happy reached behind her and started undoing the hooks on the back of the corset. Once they were all unhooked, she pulled it off and threw it behind her. Toby swallowed hard at seeing her, his hands reaching out to her. But instead of stepping into his hands, Happy grabbed the shirt back and slipped it over her head before settling back into Toby's lap with sigh. 

“Damn,” Toby muttered, staring at the discarded corset on the floor, “I wanted to take that off you.”

“I couldn't take it for one more second, Doc,” she admitted, nuzzling her face into his neck, “I'm not back to pre-baby size yet and that thing was too tight. I can finally breath again.”

Toby laughed and tightened his arms around her, “You didn't have to wear it, you know.”

“I know,” she whispered, kissing his neck lightly, “but I wanted to, for you.”

He pulled back and looked at her questioningly, “Why?”

Sitting up, she met his eyes, “I wanted tonight to be special. Our first unrushed night alone together since before Grace, it's our one year anniversary - I just,” she sighed and shrugged, “I wanted you to enjoy it.”

“Happy,” Toby murmured, leaning in to brush his lips against hers, “any moment I spend with you is special - in or out of the bedroom. As long as I'm with you, I'm the happiest man in the world.”

“I know you say that, but-”

“No,” he said, cutting her off, “I’m not just saying that. It's the truth. Without you, I would be a shell of the man I am. You make me better, you make me whole. I love you, no matter what. I don't care if you're in super sexy lingerie or in unwashed sweatpants with spit up all over you. I don't care if you're frisky as hell or all you want to do is sleep. I don't care if you're being badass Happy or loving mom Happy. No matter what you are, I love you and I'm so glad I get to call you my wife.”

At that, Happy cupped his face and brought him to her, kissing him lovingly. 

“I love you too,” she murmured, matching the grin on his face. 

“So,” Toby began, his hand starting to run up and down her back, “we do have all night still.”

Happy nodded and bit her lip, loving the playful look in Toby's eyes. “We do. What do you suggest we do?”

“Oh, I have a few ideas,” he growled, kissing the side of her neck

Suddenly he stood with Happy in his arms. She let out a shriek and wrapped her arms around his neck, before throwing her head back in laughter. Toby quickly made his way back to the bedroom, throwing her onto the bed. She bounced when she landed, her light laugh filling the room. She expected Toby to immediately join her on the bed, but he surprised her by going back over the box they had gone through earlier that evening. 

“Doc, what're you doing?”

He glanced over his shoulder at her and winked, “It's my turn to play with the toys now.” 

A buzzing sound filled the air as he turned around with a glint in his eyes. He stalked over to the bed, his eyes never straying from Happy as he tossed the vibrator back and forth between his hands. When he was close enough, he dove on the bed, trapping a giggling and excited Happy underneath him. Lifting her head, she placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him deeply. When they pulled apart, Happy stared at him through glazed eyes, waiting for his next move. Toby smirked and bit his lip in anticipation, then leaning down, he whispered in her ear,

“You ready to play?”


End file.
